Crucify
by superherogirl
Summary: Mitsuru looks for guidance in the cards. What happens when she cannot drive any more nails into that cross she bears? Tarot elements implemented in this fic as well


I wrote this little ficlet last month while I was feeling at my utmost low, and I thought writing could distract me for a bit. It's pretty obvious by now that I do love the chemistry between these two gals, and I couldn't help but write something about them. I intend to write more cute fluffies and the like in the future, they're my yuri P3 OTP after all. Well, next to Elizabeth/Aigis. :o Although, that's more leaning towards crack than anything else. Either way, this fic reads like a Tarot reading, and the mysterious fortuneteller might make future appearances in my fics to come. In fact there's this Ryoji/Minato one I'm writing that I think I might be able to fit her in. She has no name, and no identity because I don't feel that that information is important to the story. Her purpose is to guide those lost, like any Tarot reader would. :) So, I do hope some of you enjoy it. It's short, and to the point. I even gave you all some crack!humor towards the end! This was also another song inspired fic actually, Tori Amos the goddess and muse that never lets me down. Her song, "Crucify" made me think of Mitsuru after certain events in November, and I just had to empathize how she felt at the time. Either way, to the writing we go!~ ( spoilers for well, duh, as I mentioned November and about Misturu's past which you learn in The Answer. )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuru Kirijo, heiress of the prestigious Kirijo family, had always been the ideal daughter and student. She took responsibility to a whole new level, and caring for everyone around her all the while. Although, she never stopped and took care of herself; that's where the problem began.

Year after year it was always about everyone else, but never herself. She was beautiful, intelligent, and had the elegance and grace to fight alongside a Persona. The reason behind the awakening of Penthisilea had been her father, for she wanted to protect him from the shadows and any potential threats in general. No matter how distant they both had been, she loved him with all her heart. Still does, and always will.

"_Father…_"

She had attended the wake, gave the eulogy, and was there for any and all meetings that were scheduled for her late father. The responsibility of the Kirijo group was overwhelming, but at the same time it made her numb to it all. It was her saving grace not to feel a thing, for she would only cry locked up in her room when no one was around. Only then, would she be able to focus on herself. It was a sign of weakness to cry, and she indeed hated herself for it.

It was very much unlike her, but she had decided to study the art of cartomancy a couple of months back. A woman had pulled her aside during one afternoon, and pleaded to read her fortune. It was an odd proposition, and naturally Mitsuru had other things to attend to. She had politely declined then, knowing that it was probably a scam of sorts. When she looked into the woman's eyes they had a familiarity to them, and decided against her prior decision. If anything went awry she knew how to defend herself just fine, so there wasn't really much of a threat.

The strange woman's words rang like bells, bringing her back to a reality she had completely lost sight of since that day in November.

"_The crucified are up on that cross, willingly. They know what's to come, and also are aware of what must be sacrificed. Never forget your place, for if so…"_

_She had drawn a card from the deck she had her shuffle, it was the Hanged Man._

"_Your world is upside down, what you believed in so dear… A savior is amongst you all. The martyr has yet to fall."_

_Mitsuru stayed silent and stared at the card, "Listen Miss, I must go. I don't have time for these card games."_

"_I find it kinda funny how you refer to it as such! A lovely woman such as yourself is bottling up a little too much for her own good. Do you actually have the gull to say that none of what I just said, made any sense at all?"_

_The redhead looked away, "Yes. Now, I really must go. Thank you, for the reading."_

"_Miss Kirijo, I came to you today for a reason, why must you be so rude? The reading hasn't even begun!"_

"_Good day."_

Nothing more was said that day between stranger and Persona user, but Mitsuru did sense the woman did know about her special ability somehow. The cards had intrigued her for so long, and knowing that it was a part of every individual only piqued her curiosity further.

It was ever so strange how she had been drawn to the cards, wanting to know more about them. After she had purchased her first deck, Mitsuru felt over each one in an almost lovingly manner.

"I seek guidance today, so please, _help me_."

She shuffled the cards thoroughly over and over, until she felt satisfied. It was a whole new experience for her, and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of anticipation form in the pit of her stomach. The first card she drew was coincidentally enough the Empress _reversed_, only a sigh followed soon after. Her own card, but reversed? She had only begun studying the cards, and hadn't even gotten as far as reversed meanings.

"The Empress… she's known as a mother figure, caring for all living creatures… But what would mean…? Ah, of course. I haven't been myself lately at all, have I?"

Mitsuru turned a bit pink at the sudden realization, and had an urge to laugh, cry, maybe even dispose of some shadows along the way. Her mind was scattered, and her heart was not in the right place.

Another card was drawn, that time the Lovers, in the upright position. It was odd, but she thought things over once more. Everything from the beginning of April till now had been one tough decision after the other, and it didn't seem as if it were going to stop any time soon. All the hardships that each of the S.E.E.S members had to go through, to fight for their own worth in the world. To give their life meaning again.

Suddenly, she thought of Yukari. Everything she had gone through as well, and she was still able to joke around and smile. It was admirable of her.

The next card she pulled out was the five of cups, reversed, "Wonderful, _another _reversed card?"

A little bit of thought was put into that one, seeing as how it had a rather solemn aura. The man seemed to be grieving, mourning over something lost. Upon further inspection the cups that had spilled, also gave a feeling a loss as well. Although, out of the five there were two still standing. Mitsuru smiled, "There's hope yet, I believe."

The redhead jumped in surprise when she heard someone knocking on her door, but got up nonetheless and answered. There was a brunette waiting on the other side wearing a frilly maid's outfit, and Mitsuru couldn't help but blush.

Yukari blushed as well, "Huh?! Senpai, _please_ don't look at me like that! I just wanted to tell you that the guys ordered takeout. If you were hungry?"

"Takeba, I hope you don't mind my asking but… why are you wearing the outfit?"

"Um, I…" The brunette's face turned a couple more shades of red.

Mitsuru smiled once more, "Let's go, I am quite famished."

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari smiled back, and couldn't believe how much more mature Mitsuru looked then, if that were even possible. Hopefully, she could actually get some alone time with her in the near future, they did have much to discuss.

As they both left the girls dorms and proceeded downstairs, back in Mitsuru's room the cards had been left on her bed. The Empress was facing the Lovers, while the five of cups had been placed above the two. Both cards had somehow been drawn closer together, while emitting a hue of pink light. Anyone would assume it was some sort of cheap parlor trick if they had seen it with their own eyes, but the cards seemed to have something else planned all together.

"_Do you think they'll ever put the pieces together?"_

Another voice was heard as a reddish glow filled the room, "_Who knows… humans are so _dense_. Even a smart girl like Kirijo_."

"_I think they'll make it, you'll see._ _Their time will come soon enough."_

"_Yes, I suppose you're right. Some things _are_ meant to happen no matter how much one dawdles."_

The silhouette of a woman hovered over the card of the Lovers, "_Indeed, they're going to need each other's support, because the trials ahead are not to be taken lightly."_

Another translucent figure merely nodded situated beside their card of the Empress, "_If they only knew how they're guilty of driving that nail in, crucifying themselves, _daily."

Pink silhouette chuckled, "_Cut them some slack, they're humans after all. They're on their own journey, and going at their own pace_."

That's when the other being nodded and smiled in return, "_And that's why we're here, to guide them as well._"

Swirls of light then dissipated back into their respective card, while two oblivious girls continued to eat in silence. They far from knew why they suddenly felt a closer bond to one another, and how they were somehow rewarded with temporary peace of mind. Instead of letting the other drive another nail in to their own cross, they'll stop them in time to show them it's not necessary. That no matter what, there will always be someone to prove them wrong, and show them that their life does have meaning.

That they're special to that person.

"Thank you, Yukari…"

"Wha- Mitsuru-senpai…? You called me…"

"Promise me something?"

The girl clad in pink nodded, "Yes, of course, anything."

Mitsuru took a deep breath, "If I were to ever lose my sense of self, please _knock me back to reality_. All right?"

"B-But, Senpai… why m-me?"

The redhead chuckled slightly at her response, "The question shouldn't be _why _you, it would be more like _why not_."

Yukari began to stutter even more, "W-What? M-Mitsuru Sen- I… I don't know what to say."

"Promise me?"

"Y-Yes, I promise Mitsuru-senpai. But, only if… you'd do the same for me."

"Of course, I'd gladly do so."

At the far end of the table both Junpei and Ryoji were staring at each other quite confused. The new transfer student had taken a shine to Junpei, and had decided to stop by the dorm that day… and every other day since they'd met. It was a nice feeling having someone else around the dorms, considering the recent events, maybe he could lighten up the mood a little. Although, they both couldn't help but wonder why Mitsuru and Yukari had gotten so close just recently, especially then.

Ryoji smirked and whispered in Junpei's direction, "_Do you think we'll get a free show later?_"

With a slight turn of his cap, Junpei returned the smirk, "_No doubt about it man…_"

"What are you two talking about?" Akihiko arched a brow.

Junpei and Ryoji squeaked in unison, "Nothing!"

A certain blonde anti-shadow weapon didn't look amused one bit upon spotting a particular _scarf-boy_. She approached them and practically glared in Ryoji's direction, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah, Aigis-san! It's a pleasure to see-"

She had gotten a little too close for comfort, and stared him down, "YOU ARE DANGEROUS, AND ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!"

Ryoji's eyes widened and he jumped into Junpei's arms bridal style, "YIPES!"

"It was nice knowing you buddy," Junpei gulped and dropped Ryoji onto the floor.

Minato then popped up out of nowhere patting Aigis on the shoulder, which kinda hurt a little actually. "Don't worry Aigis, he's okay. He's our friend."

"Minato, _buddy_, thank you!" Ryoji chirped and made his way towards the blue haired teen, although not before being stopped from doing so.

Aigis glared and grabbed Ryoji by his oh so yellow scarf, "You don't _touch_ him!"

The flirtatious teen grimaced, and could almost cry in the process, "Is it the scarf? I'll be more than glad to take it off if that's the case!"

"Stop while you're ahead dude," Junpei snorted as he noticed Fuuka panicking at Aigis' behavior.

All in all the rest of the day passed, and was most enjoyable, surprisingly enough. Any day that was _enjoyable_ for the S.E.E.S' team were most of the time quite scarce, but at least they would always be able to think back to those precious memories. Their reason for being, and their bonds as friends, will never ever be forgotten.


End file.
